1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications system, and more particularly, to a method of downloading content to a mobile communication user equipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication user equipment, for example, mobile terminals, are becoming more and more diversified with regard to the functionality they provide. For example, most mobile communication terminals support both data and voice communications. In particular, the mobile communication terminals are configured to receive various multimedia content from specific server via wireless Internet connections.
Internet providers provide various services for downloading or receiving multimedia content, such a music, video, and the like, via wireless connections. Common music formats include mp3, wav, and midi files, and common video formats include MPEG2 and MPEG 4.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a method of downloading content according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, user equipment 1 accesses a content server and provides its authentication information to the content server 2. The content server 2 authenticates or verifies the authentication information provided. The authentication information generally includes a unique user identifier (ID) and a password. The user equipment 1, may also provide a request for specific content.
If the authentication fails, the content server 2 informs the user equipment 1 of the ‘authentication failure’, and requests retransmission of the authentication information from the user equipment 1. Alternatively, if the authentication succeeds, the content server 2 informs the user equipment 1 of the ‘authentication success’. If the user equipment 1 requested specific content, the content server 2 downloads the requested content to the user equipment 1. Otherwise, the user equipment upon being notified of the successful authentication provides a request to the server for specific content.
In providing such a service of downloading content, issues of content rights are currently raised. Specifically, multimedia content such as music, video, and the like have become more serious problems.
Nowadays, various Internet providers and/or personal or home operators upload multimedia content to servers without validity, thereby occasionally infringing content rights. Moreover, even if permission is granted, the content should only be put on a server for the permitted duration. However, many providers fail to abide by the limited permission.